In Place of Hope
by DaLantis
Summary: Arthur is a doctor who works at Hope Hospital. One day his life is flipped upside down by the entrance of two brothers. Arthur soon finds there is more to life than money and the boys find there is more to family, than pain. *Human AU* Enjoy!
1. Place of Hope

**NOTE* **Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this story!

**Chapter One:**

**Place of Hope**

"Shhh…" shushed the younger boy as he leaned over the older. He kept them pressed into the shadows of alley. The boy beneath him gasped silently in pain, his hands clawing at the wound in his belly.

"I know its hard Matt, but you have to try to stay silent", Al whispered to him, his face expression showing both his desperation and concern.

"I-I know", Matt ground out as he closed his eyes.

Shadows passed by of several different people, a few recognizable to their young eyes. Friends of their parents and people who would only drag them back into that hell hole if they found the two brothers.

"It really hurts Al", Matt whispered.

Al nodded as he knelt beside his brother who had slid down the wall. He could tell Matthew was losing blood as a rapid rate, but he also knew there was only a limited amount of things he could do to help his older brother right now. One of those being, keep them away from the men hunting them.

"We need to get somewhere safe", Al whispered as he sighed, closing his eyes and leaning it against his brothers shoulder.

Matthew felt bad. He knew how tired Alfred was, but he knew they didn't have much of a choice right now. His younger brother had saved him from a further serious injury, however the cost had been the two of them running off into the night to escape their father's drunken state. A state that had caused him to stab his own son with a broken piece of beer bottle.

"She will probably be looking for us as well", he whispered out.

Alfred nodded. Their father hadn't always been an abusive, alcoholic, but after their mother died when they were younger, he changed. It only became worse when he met their step mother, the so called "beautiful" Melina Ashdod. If anyone ever dared to ask for the boys opinion on what she truly was, they wouldn't hesitate to call her a Witch, if not something worse. In their opinion, there was nothing beautiful about her, aside from maybe her face. They knew however that body meant nothing when the personality became truly known. It was because of her reputation in society however that kept her personality hidden except in her private moments, such as in their new home, when all she really cared about was drugs, drinking, and sex.

When the sidewalks finally seemed clear, Alfred hoisted his brother's arm over his shoulder and began helping him out of the shadows into the light of the street lamps. Rain splattered them from all directions but he ignored it, choosing instead to take off his coat and wrap it further around his brother who was weakening rather quickly.

"Hang in there Mattie", he whispered, as he started down the road towards the only place he knew his brother could possibly retrieve help.

Hope Hospital.

Alfred had to wonder though how many people went to the hospital with hope only to leave with none or worse yet…never leave its doors again while alive. He swore to himself, this would not be the case with his brother as he trudged on through the many puddles covering the ground.

H~H

Doctor Arthur Kirkland sighed for the hundredth time that night as he walked down the dimly lit halls of the hospital. It was around one in the morning and he was ready to head home. He had arrived to work at noon and because of an emergency forty car pile-up, he had worked overtime for the past couple nights dealing with patients and ER patients who came in, in desperate need of assistance before the ER doctors would even have time to really help them.

"Francis you so owe me", he muttered to himself as he thought of his apartment roommate who was currently on sick leave.

Both he and Francis Bonnefoy, his former medical classmate, had earned a job working for Hope Hospital. The difference being Francis worked the ER as its main physician and Arthur worked as Assistant Chief Surgeon. However with his skills, he often loaned his time to the ER when he wasn't busy with a case of his own. Which lately, hadn't been often. Every time he turned around it was like he had a new case. Still, working the really early morning was slightly better than the regular day shifts, as most patients were sound asleep and only the really desperate cases usually came in at this time for the ER.

Arthur had just taken a seat in the chair behind his desk when his phone rang, alerting him of a case in the ER that needed his attention. Sighing and scrubbing his face with his palms, he headed downstairs to the front desk. He was surprised when he noticed what the cause of the emergency was.

Two young boys stood there, both dripping wet and shivering from head to toe. The taller of the two was being kept up by the shorter who seemed to be nearly falling beneath the wait of the unconscious boy. Fearful blue eyes met Arthur's green ones as they locked gazes.

"Please", the boy stated stumbling forward another couple steps, "You are a doctor right? Please…help my brother."

The boy stumbled again, but this time he began to collapse. Arthur rushed forward when he noticed the eyes droop and the body sag, barely catching him in time before his head hit the floor. The other boy laid across him. Behind Arthur, the desk attendant rushed forward to help. She gently pulled the taller one off the shorter as Arthur laid them both down on the tile floor. A gurney and several nurses began rushing towards them as he took note of their conditions.

"Both are mildly hypothermic, no doubt from being in the rain for several hours. Both seem to be sporting a fever and…" he paused when he noticed the stomach wound on the taller boy. "Stab wound, looks like perhaps by something jagged like broken glass or medal."

"Get this one prepped for surgery", he said as he hefted the taller one onto the gurney.

He watched as they rushed him towards the operating prep room while he turned to look at the other. Another gurney arrived seconds later as he knelt and scooped the tiny boy into his arms. His blonde shaggy hair fell across his face, but a tiny cowlick stubbornly refused to lie down with the rest of the hair, even when wet. Surprised by how light the child was, he laid him down on the gurney and began feeling his ribs. Lifting his shirt, he prodded the area. Not at all happy when he felt a couple ribs move beneath his hands. Ribs that were far too pronounced for his liking.

"Get him admitted and put on an IV and antibiotics. I want his temperature down. Also get a thermal blanket, we need to get rid of his hypothermia. Let me know when he wakes and also contact the Department of Child Services. We may have a case of abuse and neglect on our hands."

The nurses nodded as they rushed the child off.

Sighing, Arthur shook his head as he started towards the operating room. No matter how many times he saw it, he would never understand how a parent could abuse their child. The very thought sickened him.

Prepping himself for surgery, he grabbed his surgeon scrubs, his gloves, and his mask before heading into the room. He noticed the child had been undressed and covered from the waist down with a blanket. The wound had been cleaned the best it could be and now awaited his skills as a surgeon to mend up the cut that should have never been there, marring the boy's skin in the first place.

Holding up his gloved hands, he looked over everything before sighing as he reached out to the nurse for the first thing he would need to start the surgery.

"Nurse, Scalpel", he replied and as she put it in his hands, he zeroed in on the wound and began working to remove the bits of glass embedded within.

H~H

When Alfred awoke, he thought he was in his bed at home. However when he took in the white walls, the large hand-railed bed he was lying in, as well as the beeping of machines and his own hospital gown, everything about yesterday's events rushed back to him. Panic gripped his chest as he thought of his brother. Was he alright?! Was he alive?! Where was he?!

The boy hadn't even realized the machine he was hooked to have begun to sound an alarm before a young blonde man in a white coat rushed in. He placed large, but gentle hands on him as he pushed his shoulders down to the bed.

"Calm down lad, I am here. It's alright, you're okay. Can you hear me? Breathe for me. Deep breath, in and out. Easy Lad."

Alfred took a deep breath in and out as the doctor instructed before he finally calmed, the machines beeping slowing to a normal rate once again.

"You nearly hyperventilated there", the doctor said with a hint of concern and amusement, "You alright now?"

The child nodded as he looked up at the man standing beside him. The doctor was young, probably around his mid to late twenties. He had dyed blonde hair with dark bushy eyebrows and a pair of the most intense, dazzling green eyes Alfred had ever seen. They reminded him of emeralds.

The doctor was also having thoughts along those lines. The boy was adorable, probably, he guessed to himself, around seven or eight, maybe slightly older. He had dirty blonde hair and striking sapphire blue eyes that seemed to shine when the light hit them. The face of the tiny boy was set in a frown, but he wondered if the child smiled, if those eyes would shine even brighter.

"My name is Dr. Arthur Kirkland. You can may call me Arthur or Dr. Kirkland."

The boy stayed silent as he watched the doctor.

"I just got done working on your brother", the doctor replied and was about to go into detail, when the boy sat upright, his face still flushed from the fever, but his eyes overwhelming concerned not about himself, but about his brother.

"Please! Is he okay! Where is Matthew?! He is alive, right?!"

"Calm down lad or you will start breathing funny again", Arthur said as he gently pushed him back against the bed; only relieved enough to let go when the child calmed once again.

"Your brother is fine. I admitted him to the room next to yours on the right. He is sleeping soundly right now after surgery. I took out the glass embedded in the stab wound and stitched him up."

"Can I see him?" Al asked, quickly interrupting the doctor.

"Yes, but before that, I have a few questions for you."

The boy nodded.

"First and tell me truthfully, how are you feeling?"

The boy blinked. He hadn't expected the question to be about his own health.

"Err…fine I guess. I'm a little cold, but I'm okay."

The doctor stared at him, an intense frown on his face.

"You have a couple cracked ribs. Do they hurt?"

The boy winced when he flinched back from the question. He had forgotten about his ribs in all the mayhem of yesterday's events.

"A little sore", he admitted.

Arthur nodded.

"Alright, I will give you something for the pain a bit later. First though, I admitted you into our database, however we must rightfully have a parent's consent…"

Arthur paused for a moment when he saw the fearful expression cross the child's face before being hidden behind a mask of neutrality. The child was impressive for his age, Arthur would give him that. He could hide his emotions better than most adults he knew.

"Would you mind telling us a way to contact them?" he asked.

Alfred hesitated.

"Are you going to call them tonight?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "I should have you admitted under their permission, however I might be able to wait until later today, maybe around noon. Sound alright?"

Alfred nodded, somewhat relieved that the doctor wouldn't be calling his parents tonight. He could just see how that event would play out for them in the end.

"Is there a reason you don't want me calling them tonight?" Arthur asked the child.

The boy stiffened upon reflex.

"No, no reason", he lied.

Arthur could see through the lie, but for now he accepted the answer. The child was, after all, still sporting a fever and cracked ribs. He also looked ready to fall asleep any moment.

"Can I see my brother now?"

Arthur sighed. He agreed, under the strict condition that Alfred stay in the wheelchair and only visit for five minutes. After which time, he was expected to be ready to go back to his own room. Alfred readily agreed, surprised the doctor had even consented to him visiting his brother in the first place. The last doctor who had treated them had downright refused. Then again, he thought to himself, he had been only four at the time and sporting a pretty bad head injury.

Arthur helped the boy into the wheelchair as he began rolling him towards the other room.

"I forgot to ask you", Arthur said, suddenly realizing his mistake, "What are your names?"

"I'm Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me Al", the boy replied proudly as he pointed a thumb at himself, "Hero Extraordinaire!"

Arthur smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"My brother is Matthew A. Williams."

"Different names?" questioned Arthur.

"Err…yeah. Our dad and mom had an affair before they actually married while in college. So when Matthew was born, he took moms maiden name. A couple years later, they married and another year later they had me", he said grinning.

"Oh and how old are you?"

"I'm eight. Mattie is eleven."

"I see. Well Alfred, why don't you say goodnight to your brother. I am sure tomorrow you and he will have plenty of time to talk. Perhaps if you do well tonight, I will move you into a room together for recovery."

Alfred beamed at the idea as he nodded and moved to grab Matt's hand. His brother's hands were cold, but he rubbed them the best he could, trying to warm them up.

"I will see you in the morning Matt", Alfred replied as he frowned, noticing the paleness of his sunken cheeks, "I will protect you. Always."

Arthur who stood in the back heard the words, but they confused him. Usually the older protected the younger didn't they? He wondered why it was that it seemed like Alfred was more the big brother in the relationship. Then again, perhaps he was merely overthinking things. It was probably because of the brother's condition that the younger felt protective.

Even as he thought these things though, Arthur felt something about all of this nagging at him. Something was wrong here, but he wasn't sure what.

He took one more glance back at the now sleeping Alfred F. Jones who was tucked under the covers of his own hospital room before flipping out the light. There was more to this story than what he knew to be the case and he was determined to find out.

He sighed. Tomorrow. He would figure things out tomorrow. For now…he needed desperately sleep.

He barely made it back to his office couch before dropping into it and snoring away; asleep, before his eyes had even closed.


	2. A Personal Problem

**NOTE* **_Here is the second chapter! Let me know what you think so far! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Two:**

**A Personal Problem**

Arthur woke up to someone gently shaking his shoulder.

"Dr. Kirkland", one of his nurses, Amy, said quietly as she tried to wake him, "Dr. Kirkland."

Arthur opened his eyes, blinking the blurriness out as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, but we have a problem with one of your patients."

Arthur sighed as he nodded and stood up, stretching. He headed towards the room where yelling was currently coming from.

"Mr. Peterson!" Arthur said with an authoritative tone, "What in God's name are you yelling about this early in the morning!"

Everyone stared at the doctor. He raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor, its eleven in the morning", his nurse whispered.

"Oh", he stated and coughed a bit in embarrassment, "Either way, what are you yelling about?"

"This fool here wants to give me a shot in my bum. Would you kindly tell him to shove it up his own…"

"Mr. Peterson!" Arthur interrupted, "that will be quite enough of that."

He turned to look at the flustered male nurse.

"Gregory, go take a break. I will handle this."

The nurse nodded as he handed the needle off to the doctor who stepped further into the room. He stared the man down who was beginning to sweat a bit nervously at the intense look the doctor was giving him.

"I _am_ your doctor until you have completely recovered from my surgery without any complications that might need to be addressed immediately, however nurses are here _for a reason_", he said calmly. Too calmly for the man's liking. "Do you know _why_, nurses are here?"

"For…your assistance?" the man got out, a bit squeakily.

"Oh no", Arthur grinned a bit devilishly, "for yours. Doctors like myself, we tend to be a bit…rough, on the bedside manner."

From outside the room, Gregory and Amy laughed to themselves as the man hollered. Arthur was actually a very kind doctor, but he didn't stand for patients treating the staff, especially his nurses in a bad or rude manner. If they did, well he tended to make them think twice before calling for a doctor before a nurse ever again.

As Arthur left the room, he had a very pleased and content smile on his face. He peered at the two laughing nurses and merely acted like nothing had happened before going on his merry way down the hall.

Deciding he would stop by and check in on his two new patients, he was surprised when he heard two voices coming from the boy's room who he had operated on. Quietly, he neared the door, spotting the wheelchair of the other boy, Alfred near the bed. Peeking inside, he smiled to himself when he noticed both of them on the bed, lying beside one another whispering back and forth. Stepping further in, about to interrupt, he stopped when he picked up a bit on what was being said.

"I don't want to go home again", Matt whispered.

"I know, but if we don't, you know what will happen if they find us themselves."

Matthew nodded, tears streaking down his face.

"Hey don't cry, you know I will always take care of you."

Matthew sniffled as he nodded, his head laying buried in the other boys shoulder.

"I miss mama", he whispered.

Alfred sucked in a breath.

"I know you do. I…I don't remember her well, but…I know she loved you."

Matthew smiled.

"She loved you also."

Alfred smiled back.

"Do you think when the doctor calls them, they will be…"

"I don't know. Hopefully not. I kind of hope your condition turns out to be a bit more serious. No offense. It's just…I don't want you having to go back until they calm down."

"But you shouldn't have to go back alone!"

"I know…but the Dr. Kirkland said I might be able to share a room with you if I did well alone tonight. I…I did sneak out though, so I suppose that won't happen."

"You couldn't help it", Matt said frowning as he hugged his little brother, "your nightmares…they…"

"I know", Al sighed, "Thanks Mattie."

Having heard enough, Arthur cleared his throat, making the two boys flinch at the sound. He noticed Mathew stayed lying down, but Alfred moved into a defensive position over his brother. Interesting and yet sad. In some ways, it reminded him of a wounded animal defending its mate.

"Morning boys", he said with a smile, "sleep well?"

They nodded.

"Good to hear. Alfred, why are you not in your room?"

"I…" the boy hesitated, "I wanted to check on Mattie."

"Well if you are well enough to move around, you are well enough to leave."

Both boys paled. He frowned and quickly hurried to assure them.

"However if you don't feel well still, I expect you to rest in your bed. Understand?"

The boys sighed. Alfred nodded.

"Matthew, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Tired", the boy admitted.

"Well then rest. I see a nurse already upped your morphine dose for the day. You will probably be in here recovering for a couple more days before you can be released. Alfred, I think another day will suffice for you."

Alfred nodded. The boy was mostly relieved he wouldn't have to go home again today at least. He was even more relieved to hear Mattie wouldn't be going back for even a longer period of time. He worried about his brother.

"I will go see if I can't get some lunch for you two. I will also look into preparing a double room for you in recovery. However you both are to stay lying down in this bed, understand?"

They nodded as he smiled.

"Good boys", he muttered as he stepped out of the room.

He walked down the hall to the front desk of surgery.

"Mary, did you happen to find any files for an Alfred F. Jones and a Matthew Williams?"

"Yes doctor, I was just about to deliver them to your office. Also the woman from child services called by the name of Patty Henderson. She said she would be arriving around three in the afternoon."

"Alright, I will keep it in mind", he said yawning.

"Did you sleep at all, Arthur?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah for a few hours. Double shifts suck, but the money is worth it and Francis will definitely owe me one", he said flashing her a devilish smile.

She just shook her head fondly.

He started towards his office, when he stopped and called back.

"Oh, can you get some lunch trays delivered to their rooms?"

"Sure, what kind of food?"

"I don't know. Choose something you think a child would like."

The nurse nodded as she set about the action. Arthur on the other hand began looking through the files. The first one he opened was Matthew Williams.

**Name: **_Matthew Allen Williams_

**Date of Birth: **_July 1, 2004_

**Place of Birth: **_Ottawa, Canada; Saint Augustine Hospital_

**Parents: **_Allen Jones and Amelia (Williams) Jones_

**Medical issues: **_Autistic. Far Sighted._

**Past Injuries: **_Broken Arm. Broken Nose. Sprained Wrist. Three Broken Ribs. Mild Concussion._

**Number of times hospitalized:** _Four_

**Doctors Notes: **

_Child Services was called, however parents are influential people – Dr. Mason D. Thompson. _

_Child Services was called, case against parents however was dropped – Dr. Maria Dunn. _

_Second time seeing this patient. Three broken ribs. Again, I called child services on the family and again, the case was dropped without question. Family threatened to sue if I pursued the case any further – Dr. Maria Dunn. _

_Mild concussion from fall. Bruises were found all over the patient's body. Child Services were called, however the parents demanded the children to be released and they left before anything could be done – Dr. Roger Huston. _

Arthur wasn't very inspired by that information. Still, it did explain a few things, such as why the younger brother seemed to be taking care of the older brother. Autism would definitely be an understanding reason as it effects the motor ability, attention span, verbal communication skills, and even physical health.

Sighing, he opened up the second file for Alfred F. Jones.

**Name: **_Alfred Freeman Jones_

**Date of Birth: **_July 4, 2007_

**Place of Birth: **_New York, New York; Mercury Hospital _

**Parents: **_Allen Jones and Amelia (Williams) Jones_

**Medical issues: **_Prone to Panic Attacks. Mild case of Asthma. _

**Past injuries: **_Broken leg. Broken Arm. Four Broken Fingers. Sprained Ankle. Broken Nose. Severe Concussion. One Broken Rib and Several Cracked. Dislocated Shoulder. _

**Number of Times Hospitalized: **_Six_

**Doctors Notes: **

_Child Services was called, however parents are influential people – Dr. Mason D. Thompson. _

_Child Services was called, case against parents however was dropped – Dr. Maria Dunn. _

_Second time seeing this patient. Four Broken fingers and a sprained Ankle. Again, I called child services on the family and again, the case was dropped. Threat of being sued if I pursued questioning – Dr. Maria Dunn. _

_Broken Nose. Nothing serious. Sport accident – Dr. Anthony Taylor. _

_Severe Concussion with one broken rib and several cracked from a car accident. Police report unknown. Child Services were contacted, however no one arrived from the organization. I called them again myself and was assured someone would come over. Family filed a complaint on me – Dr. Anthony Taylor. _

_Dislocated Shoulder. Sport accident – Dr. Henry Watson. _

Arthur sighed. It looked like dealing with the family would definitely not be an easy thing, but he wasn't willing to not call the child services department if something possibly could be done for the kids. Obviously something was going on and he wasn't about to let it keep happening when he could help it.

Stopping just outside his office, he sighed before placing the files on his desk and then turning right back around and heading towards their room. When he got to the entrance, he smiled when he noticed their happy faces.

"How is the chow?" he asked them.

The two smacked their lips as the cheese from the macaroni got all over their faces. He could tell just from their reactions that they were in heaven right now. He himself knew that hospital food was anything but delicious. So he had to wonder what the kids normally ate at home.

"I have to call your parents. Anything I should say to them?"

The boys both paused in their eating. An obvious look of fear and discomfort on their faces.

"Tell them…tell them you found us. Don't tell them we walked in on our own. Please."

Arthur nodded at his words.

"How about I tell them the basics of what occurred. After that, it's up to you."

"Of course", Alfred agreed.

Arthur was surprised at his mature reaction. Still, so long as he got paid what was owed to him, he felt a lie or two told by the kids who obviously had a rough home life wouldn't be overly criticized. If anything, perhaps it would allow for an easier time dealing with their parents.

Because surely, he tried to convince himself, they only ran away as little children would.

His heart knew otherwise.


	3. Doctor Parent Meeting

**Note* **_Hey guys, here is chapter three! Thanks so much for those of you who have favorited, followed, and posted reviews! Love you all and hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter Three:**

**Doctor Parent Meeting**

Melina Ashdod stomped into the hospital, her husband following behind her at a slower rate as he tried without much success to rid himself of the hangover he was now experiencing. He had little memory of yesterday's events, but he could remember that he had hurt the boys. The very thought made him even more sick to his stomach. He had hurt one of his own sons. Amelia's flesh and blood.

"Keep up already", Melina snapped at him as they entered the elevator to head to the second floor where the recovery unit was. She had been at home when the phone call came for her and her husband from the hospital. Well, officially, it had been for Allen and Amelia Jones. Still, she had answered it and was angry to hear that those two brats were at the hospital, once again wasting _her_ money! She had immediately set out to rectify that problem by dragging the brats home by the hair if need be

Behind the angry woman, Allen was doing his best impression of a dog on a leash. A very short leash. Each time she yelled or scolded him, he would step a bit faster, only to slow down again, though never leaving her side. He was worried about the boys now that he was sober, but he knew what was about to happen and steeled himself. After all, it wasn't his fault they had angered him while he was drinking. They should have known better and this was the consequences. Or so he told himself.

Arthur had just finished meeting with a patient's family in his office when he opened the door to let them out, stopping in surprise when a hand leading down to a beautiful woman stood before him. Her crimson colored eyes caught him off guard, but he quickly composed himself when he took note of the auburn haired man behind her, his intense violet eyes reminding him quickly of young Matthew Williams. It then dawned on him who these people must be.

"Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Jones?" he asked reaching out his hand to shake theirs.

"Yes we are", the woman replied, "My name is Melina Ashdod Jones and this is my husband Allen. Now would you mind showing us to the boys?"

"Of course", he replied as he waved off the other family. He began leading the couple down the hall and two the double bedded room where the boys laid chatting to one another. However they both froze when they heard the footsteps. Their faces remained neutral upon seeing who was at the door, but Arthur noticed the small tremors that ran through Matthew. He was even more surprised when he saw the fists clench of young Alfred, anger swirling like an angry volcano in the depths of his eyes.

"Melina", Alfred replied.

The woman smiled grimly.

"Poor Matthew, darling", she said going over to the elder boy who trembled heavily the closer she got. She hugged him stiffly to her before she turned to Alfred. "And my dear little Al", she cooed, but Alfred remained completely still even as she wrapped her arms around him.

Arthur noticed the man, Allen, watching her with a strange expression. He noticed a darkness in the man's eyes, something almost akin to hate and yet he could see the love behind it as well…no, he thought again the closer he looked, not love. Lust. As well as desperation for someone to hold him. It worried him just how screwed up this little family seemed to be.

"Now boys, you ready to go home?"

"I am afraid they are not yet ready", Arthur said stepping forward in their defense, "Alfred here has some cracked ribs and Matthew is suffering from a stab wound, fresh out of surgery just last night."

The woman frowned, her eyes getting angrier.

"I think they are well enough now", she replied, looking straight into the doctors eyes.

"I must insist that they stay", Arthur replied, not looking away from her stare, "they need time to recover properly."

"We don't have the money to cover this", the woman started as an excuse, but Arthur stopped her.

"Child Services is on its way and they have already agreed, due to the nature of the case, to pay for their recovery. However, we ask that you at least pay for their antibiotics."

"I don't…" she began, but Allen stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"We will do it", he replied, "Thank you doctor. Do we need to stay to talk to the social worker?"

"I think that would be a fine idea", Arthur nodded, surprised at the man's intrusion. He hadn't been expecting it as the man had seemed perfectly comfortable allowing his wife to talk for him and the children.

"Very well. Melina, you may leave if you wish, however…I want to wait around for a bit."

Melina stared at him.

"Forgive me, but I need to talk to my husband", she replied pulling the man out into the hall behind her.

The children and Arthur watched them go before he turned back to the two children. Alfred had moved from his bed to Matt's, hugging his brother to him as the older boy shook like a leaf.

"You two alright?" he asked them.

Matthew didn't respond, but Alfred nodded. "Yeah", he said, "Dr. Kirkland?"

"Yes Alfred?"

"Will the Social Worker take us away?"

"I don't know", he replied.

Arthur paused before he continued his train of thought.

"If…" started Arthur a bit hesitantly, "If they tried to take you away and the only way was to separate you both. Would you want to go?"

Alfred was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"I want them to take us away", Alfred whispered, "but I want to stay with my brother more. He needs me."

Arthur didn't doubt the two boys were very co-dependent on one another, but he worried keeping them in that house would be far worse than separating the two in the long run. Still, it wasn't like this was his problem. He had his own concerns with work and school. He was currently attending London University for his masters in bio-chemistry. He hoped it would help him expand his own medical research enough to hopefully one day become a member of a medical laboratory. Not that he hated being a surgeon, but he loved the science field and he felt it was a calling of his to become someone great in the history of the UK.

"I apologize, but we had some things to discuss. First, the boys may stay, however they can only remain until they are well enough to leave. After that, I expect them to be sent home. Secondly, if this social worker wishes to speak to us, she can hunt us down. We will be at home. The boys know our number. Thirdly, Doctor, I expect you never to argue with me again or I can and _will_ sue! Do I make myself clear?"

The doctor and her locked gazes before Arthur smiled calmly.

"Crystal", he replied with a soft smile, but anybody could see the hard flint in his eyes.

"Good, glad we understand one another", she spat as she stomped past him to the door where Allen awaited, his eyes closed with a somewhat green complexion. She stopped when she reached the doorway.

"Matthew, Alfred", she said as she turned, staring at each boy in turn, "we will talk when you get home."

The boys could only nod as she walked out; Allen tagging close behind her.

"Good riddance", Arthur spat as he turned to the two boys who both looked equally relieved they had finally gone.

"I thought your mother's name was Amelia?" he asked after a moment of contemplation over the whole ordeal.

"It is", stated Alfred, "our mother died when we were young in a car accident."

"Car accident…" he muttered, "you were with her?"

"We both were", Alfred said with a sigh, "it was when we lived in Canada, which is why it's not in our medical records. We have gotten this question before."

Arthur nodded as he motioned for him to proceed.

"I was only three at the time and Matthew here was six. I don't really remember it, just flashes occasionally. We were driving home after stopping to grocery shop, according to our dad, and a semi ran a red light. He smashed into the driver's side, instantly killing my mother. Matthew was behind her and I was behind the passenger seat. He sustained a concussion, while I got away with only cuts and scratches, aside from one major injury which has since healed."

"Which was?"

Alfred glanced at his brother who shrugged. He turned his attention back to the curious doctor before lifting up his shirt, allowing the man to see a small scar in the middle of his chest. Arthur leaned in as he ran a finger over, making the boy flinch with a small smile.

"Ticklish", he laughed nervously.

Arthur smiled as he sat back.

"Looks like a deep scar", he muttered, "something pierced you?"

"Yeah, a…"

"Excuse me", a voice interrupted at the door.

Arthur jumped up and turned to the voice. A woman in a cream colored business suit stood there. Black hair was pulled up into a bun as she stepped forward with an outstretched hand.

"My name is Tania Carter, I am from the Department of Child Services."

"Oh yes, I thought Patty would be coming? She is our usual representative."

"She would have but Patty had a family emergency so I volunteered to come", she stated before turning to the two children watching her curiously, "Hello boys. Are you Matthew and Alfred?"

The two nodded, so she smiled wider.

"As I said, my name is Carter. Can you tell me how old you are?"

"I'm Eight", replied Alfred, "Matthew is eleven."

She nodded as she began writing down the information.

"Alright and can you tell me what happened? What led you to being in the hospital by yourselves yesterday?"

The boys were silent for a moment before Alfred spoke up.

"We were playing in the house when Matthew fell", he finally said, deciding on a story, "That's how we got hurt."

"Matthew fell, but I have been told you were also hurt. How did that happen Alfred?"

The child squirmed under her gaze.

"I fell a couple days before that."

She nodded.

"Matthew, how did you get glass embedded into your stomach?"

"I…" he paused and glanced at Alfred, "I…"

"He fell into a glass table", Alfred said speaking up quickly in his brother's defense, "I fell outside while playing with my friends on the playground."

The woman frowned but nodded.

"Alright, are your parents here?"

The boys shook their heads.

"Okay, well I need to go have a conference with your parents. I will be back tomorrow. Doctor, would you follow me please?"

"Of course", he replied sending a wink at the boys who he tried to make feel a bit more relaxed.

The two walked out into the hall before the woman stopped and turned to him, her face conforming into a rather serious gaze.

"They are lying rather obviously", she stated, "I have looked over their past record and medical files and I am not pleased to say the least. However…if I know anything about being a social worker for the department, I know this. Unless the children admit to their parents abusing them and we have factual evidence, we cannot take them away from the abusive home. I will be back tomorrow, but I can only do so much. Let me know if anything comes up and should the children ever come back into the hospital again, I want to be notified ASAP."

"Of course Ms. Carter", he said reaching out to shake her hand.

The woman flashed him a sad smile before walking down the hall towards the elevator. He watched the dark skinned woman go before sighing and heading back into the room.

"Better rest boys", he muttered, "tomorrow I am going to check your progress. If you're well enough, I am afraid you will have to leave the hospital."

The boys nodded, their faced downtrodden.

Arthur knew he shouldn't be getting so attached to the children. It was wrong professionally and emotionally, but something about the boys tugged at his heart every time he saw them. They were special and while he didn't yet know how special, he soon would find out the deep secrets buried beneath their penetrating sad eyes.

Their story together was only just beginning.


	4. Phantoms of the Night

**NOTE* **_Awww! Gotta love little Al and Mattie! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Four:**

**Phantoms of the Night**

Alfred ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. Shadows chased him through the streets and yet he couldn't seem to escape them, no matter how hard he tried. Running, running, running. He kept running until he couldn't run anymore. As he slowed down, the shadows grew bigger until they were right up on him. Their bony hands gripped his arms, cold chilling shivers ran up and down his spine. He struggled to escape them, trying, trying, trying to break free.

"Help me", he whispered into the darkness, "please help me."

"Alfred it's too late for you", a female voice snarled into his ear, "You are mine now and always will be."

Alfred whimpered beneath the evil glare of his step mother.

"Help me", he whispered again.

"No one will help you. No one can", his father's voice replied as he stepped beside his step mother, his own hand clenching roughly around Alfred's free arm. The two pinning him down.

"Please…" he cried out, "Mattie!"

"Mattie is the perfect son" another voice said in the deep black of night.

Alfred's eyes widened at the sound of his birth mothers voice.

"Mom", he whispered as he watched her draw closer to him, however she wasn't like in the pictures. Her skin was pale and discolored, with black and blue patches. Her face was deteriorating with every step she took and her eyes…soulless black voids staring at him.

"You killed me Alfred", she whispered as she staggered towards him, "You killed me as you will one day kill all those who care about you. You're a murderer. A vicious little boy."

"N-No…" he whimpered trying to back away, but his father and step mother continued to hold him down, both glaring at him with wicked smiles.

His mother's hands wrapped around his throat. The cold limbs completely devoid of any since of living warmth latching onto him, strangling him as they slowly tightened their grip. Her face leaned in closer to his.

"Die Alfred", she whispered, "Die…as you should have done the day you killed me."

"No!" he screamed, thrashing as he tried to get out of her grasp, "Help me! Please! Someone! Help me!"

He sobbed and shook, but the voices continued to laugh at him mockingly, shouting his name.

"Alfred", they chuckled, "Alfred!"

Al continued to struggled, however the voices faded and a different, more desperate warm voice caught his attention.

"Alfred!" it shouted.

"Mattie", he whispered as he snapped awake and bolted up and out of the bed. He stumbled onto the floor, his chest heaving as he fell to his knees. Matthew who was startled by the sudden awakening crawled out of his own bed, disconnecting the wires attached to him as he knelt on the floor beside his brother. He knew the nurse would be coming soon to find out what was going on, but nothing mattered right now but his brother.

Ignoring the slight ache in his stomach, he wrapped his arms in a protective cocoon as his brother cried and breathed fast. Too fast.

"Calm down Al", he whimpered to his younger brother, "you need to calm down or you are going to faint."

Alfred however was beyond hearing him as he continued to desperately breathe. However his mind was still caught in the nightmare he had just experienced and wasn't yet free of its horrors. Sure enough as Matthew suspected, a nurse came running into the room. She noticed the boys on the floor and quickly stepped forward. Like his brother, the nurse attempted to get his breathing calmed, but he refused to be comforted. Matthew noticing the sway in his brother quickly reached out and pulled him closer to his chest, shoving the nurses hands off of him.

"It's alright Alfred. Nothing is going to happen to you. I am right here. Its okay little brother. I got you, just as you have me. I will protect you. Always. I promise", he cried as he rocked his brother back and forth, his own panic beginning to rise as he felt the choking breaths of his brother.

Eventually Alfred's breathing finally calmed a bit and he collapsed against Matthew who was prepared for it. He had dealt with the panic attacks before and he knew most of the time it was merely a matter of waiting them out. Of trying to work through them the best they could. It scared him, but as much as his brother is there for him, he wanted to be there for his brother.

"I have you Alfred, everything is okay now" he whispered as he nuzzled his brother's neck, "please…wake up Al."

The nurse helped the two back into bed, reattaching the wires to Matthew before she left, leaving the door open to better hear should anything happen. Alfred was sound asleep once again and this time, nightmare free. Matthew however couldn't sleep the rest of the night as he rocked his brother slowly in his arms, trying to stay the nightmares from haunting him anymore.

"Everything will be alright", he whispered once again in the silence of the hospital room, but it was more to convince himself than his brother.

H~H

Arthur tossed and turned in the bed of his apartment. He had tried to sleep, desperately tired from the double shift he had pulled at the hospital, but the thought of those two boys kept pestering his mind. He knew getting too attached would cause problems. He also knew if he got caught up with that messed up little family something bad was bound to happen, but he couldn't get the fear in their eyes out of his head. He had to do something to help them, but what?

Giving up on the prospect of sleep, he climbed out of bed and grabbed his green and black robe. He wrapped it around himself as he headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. He stopped in surprise to see Francis, his roommate, sitting on the couch watching TV snacking on popcorn and drinking a can of sprite.

"Feeling better are we?" he asked.

Francis glanced up at him from his position.

"Oui", Francis nodded, his French blood making its appearance known, "You don't look like you feel very well. What's going on?"

"Just couldn't sleep", Arthur said shrugging as he began making a pot of tea. Setting it to boil, he stumbled out into the living room and flopped down on the couch beside his friend and co-worker.

"Rough couple days?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry about that my friend", Francis replied, feeling a bit guilty knowing it was partially due to him.

"Nah, its more about a case than the actual shift."

"Oh, what case?" Francis asked intrigued. It was unlike Arthur to bring up one of his own patients cases, especially to Francis who he argued with day in and day out.

"A couple of kids. They came in together out of the rain at one in the morning. The older, Matthew, was suffering from a stab wound to the stomach from what looked to me to be the remnants of a drunk's beer bottle. The other, Alfred, came in with several cracked ribs."

"Sounds like a cut and dry case of abuse", muttered Francis, confused at why his friend was so bothered.

"It should be, but the kids refuse to tell on their parents due to fear of being split up by the department of child services. The older is autistic, often protected by the younger who is reported to suffer panic attacks."

"Quite a mess there", nodded Francis.

"Yeah, but the parents are even worse. I met them today. They were awful. The woman wanted the kids out of the hospital for fear of spending too much money and the man, well…he acted alright, but you could tell he had a serious hangover. No doubt he was the one responsible for Matthew's condition. Possibly Alfred's as well."

"I see and there is no real evidence?"

"None. The social worker, without the admittance of the children and any real factual evidence, can't do anything to change the situation. It hasn't been the first time DCS has been called on them either."

"What a mess", muttered Francis shaking his head, "poor children."

"Yeah", Arthur agreed, their faces once again popping into his mind, "today I have to send the younger one home."

Francis frowned.

"Nothing you can do to keep him?"

Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

"No. His mother made it clear that once they were well enough they were to be sent home and legally, we must abide by her wishes and medically speaking, he was well enough yesterday to leave but I kept him under the vise of overnight observation in case of unforeseen complications."

"I see", Francis stated as he quieted, deep in thought. He sighed.

"You can only do what you can do Arthur", he said as he sympathetically patted his friend on the back, "Let me know if I can help."

Arthur nodded, as he leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes.

"Thanks Francis" he mumbled sleepily.

"Your welcome", Francis smiled sadly as he turned back to his television show, but his heart wasn't in it as he thought over what his friend had told him about. Poor children. He had known other cases that his happened. He only hoped sending the children back wouldn't result in the same ending.

Beside the Frenchman, the brit, born and raised in England, snored away as his mind sank into an abyss of unconsciousness, troubled by the day that lies ahead.


	5. Devils Grin

**NOTE* **_I am really glad to see you guys are enjoying this story! It really helps me to continue writing when I know it's something people like and I am not just writing a failing plot. Thanks so much to my reviewers, Favoriters (Yes I know this is not a word) and followers once again! You guys make this story worthwhile! Enjoy :)_

**Chapter Five:**

**Devils Grin**

It was a bitter sweet thing, waiting on the Doctor, Arthur Kirkland to arrive for them. Before, his presence had made them happy, but now…both boys knew that his coming meant Alfred had to leave. He had to go back home. Alfred had been injured a while back and so his injuries hadn't been all that serious. The doctor had only allowed him to stay, mostly because of Matthew and their circumstance, but even they knew that their time was up.

Arthur felt the exact same way as the boys. He was nervous and not at all confident in his decision to send Alfred home. He didn't have a reason to keep him and if the hospital board found out he had for a simple injury, it would be him being sent home, permanently. It just wasn't something he could risk right now, as he desperately needed the money to get through school and pay for his apartment. Not to mention… he sighed. There were a lot of things he needed money for, but even the thought of his good hard earned cash wasn't enough to make him happy when he thought of the two boys in that small hospital room.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the room with his clipboard and plastered a fake smile on his face. The two boys stared up at him from their spot plastered together in Matthews's bed.

"Good morning boys", he called to them as cheerfully as they could.

Matthew didn't say anything, but Alfred gave a small smile.

"Morning Doc", Alfred said back.

"I heard you had a bit of a rough night last night", he spoke to Alfred as he took a seat on the empty bed across from them.

"Yeah, just a nightmare. Slight panic attack. It's normal."

Arthur frowned. He wasn't exactly happy that the boy had these so often he considered them normal, but for now he stowed that thought as he had other things to say right now.

"Well boys", he started, trying to maintain his smile but couldn't as he noticed their resigned faces, "I have looked over all the paperwork and we just can't keep you any longer Alfred."

The small boy nodded as his grip on Matthews hand tightened. In return, the arms encircling him tightened as well as Matthew began to shake. They knew what going home meant, but Alfred wasn't afraid. He only hoped he could perhaps defuse the situation at their home before Matthew got there, that way his return would only lead to recovery and not a possible re-injury.

"Are you sure there isn't something you would like to tell Tania before she comes?" he whispered, trying to keep his face neutral even while he wanted desperately for the boys to admit the truth of their household.

Alfred however stared straight at him.

"Not a thing", he said and Arthur couldn't help but shake his head at the child's unwavering obstinacy.

"Well then Alfred, I will have to ask you to get ready to go home. Your parents will be by shortly. I have already alerted the nurse to call them. Tania will also be stopping by before you leave for one further talk with you."

Al sighed and nodded.

"Alright Dr. Kirkland."

He knew they were only trying to help the, but their involvement only meant anger on the side of his parents. Anger that was more than likely already at a boiling point. He would be crazy if he didn't admit he was scared. Arthur seemed to read know the boys thoughts as he stepped forward and took the boys hand, kneeling in front of his small frame.

"Call me Arthur, and Alfred…" he started.

The boy stared into his eyes. Arthur studied the blue sapphires that he had grown so attached to and felt a deep overwhelming urge to protect come upon him. However he ignored it as he continued on with what he had been about to say.

"Alfred, if anything ever happens and you need help or you need a friend…come to me. I will do whatever I can. Alright?"

Alfred studied the man before him. He didn't trust many adults, but something inside his heart tugged at him, telling him he could trust the doctor. That he could trust Arthur.

"Thank you", the boy whispered and he completely meant it.

Arthur smiled grimly, but nodded, trying to be as cheerful for the young boy as he could. He only hoped what he was about to do wouldn't come back to haunt him. His gut however was clearly screaming warning signs. Signs he chose to act ignorant of.

"Dr. Kirkland, Alfred, Matthew", Tania greeted as she stepped in a moment later. A man stood behind her. "This is my partner, Ross. He wanted to be brought in as a witness to the case."

Tania noticed the doctor's position in front of the boys but she didn't say anything about it as she set down her briefcase and walked over to them. Ross stepped into place beside her as he stretched out his hand to the doctor.

"Doc", he stated firmly.

Arthur shook his hand before stepping back to Tania could see the boys better.

"Feeling better Alfred?" she asked him.

The young eight year old nodded.

"Yes ma'am", he replied politely.

She smiled. "Good to hear."

She ruffled his hair before turning to Matt.

"And how are you today Matthew?" she asked him.

"Fine Ms. Carter", he replied in kind.

"Also good to hear", she said before turning back to her briefcase, "We have a couple things to go over with you before your parents arrive. Is that alright?"

They nodded. Arthur left them too it as he headed out to get a cup of coffee. He knew he was going to need the caffeine today. It was already a rough start of what was no doubt soon be to an even rougher week.

Alfred and Matthew watched him walk out before they turned to Tania who had taken the doctors place kneeling in front of them. She began explaining the legalities a bit of their involvement, as well as handing Alfred some paperwork from his time in the hospital, along with a discharge paper.

"Should anything happen, I want you to come back to this hospital, alright?" she told them.

They nodded.

"Good", she smiled satisfied, "I am going to go see where the doctor went off too. Ross will wait here with you. I will be right back."

The kind dark skinned woman walked out. Her partner turned to the boys, his soft smile dropping into a hard frown as he glared down at the boys.

"Been a while, huh Ross?" asked Alfred as he glared right back at the man who was a friend of his step mothers. He had recognized the man the moment he had stepped in with Tania and his heart had dropped to say the least, knowing he was now completely caught between a rock and a hard place. He no longer had the opportunity, even if he had wanted it, to be able to tell Tania or Arthur the truth about his family.

"There is something else we should talk about" Ross said with a pause as he looked each boy in the eye, "don't forget, should you tell anyone about this, there will be consequences. You understand right?"

Again they nodded and he grinned a devilish grin.

"Good boys", he said patting them on their heads like one would do to dogs. "As long as we understand one another, everything should be fine. Your parents and I worked out this deal for a reason and don't even think of messing it up by talking to that doctor. Remember that if you tell him anything, well… we do have our ways of keeping someone silent."

He left it to the boy's imagination what exactly he had meant by that. The two gulped as Arthur walked back into the room with Melina and Tania behind him.

"Your step-mom is here for you", Arthur told Alfred, a small frown on the doctor's face.

Al reflexively stepped back, something that everyone noticed but no one commented on. He turned to his brother, hugging him before letting go and stepping forward. Matthew watched, a panic filling him as he watched Alfred following Melina out of the room with Tania and Ross behind them. He wanted so badly to shout at Arthur to save his brother. To get rid of his step-mother and her accomplice, but he kept his mouth shut and merely watched.

Arthur who had also been watching noticed the nervous twitch Alfred gave every step of the way. Tania seemed to as well, but Ross and Melina walked along chatting sociably as though nothing in the world could possibly be bad. If anything, they were both acting a bit too happy and friendly with one another. The doctor's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but a small tug on his sleeve brought his attention back to the little boy by his side. Alfred looked up at Arthur who looked back down at him. Without even acknowledging the motion, Arthur reached down and gently clutched the small hand in his own.

The two entered the elevator with the others as they headed down the plaza. The closer they got to the double doors, the more Arthur could feel the small hand trembling in his own. He wanted so badly to pull the child into his arms and protect him forever, but he kept a logical and professional behavior. He knelt beside the boy and hugged him.

"Remember", he whispered to Alfred as he handed the boy a small card with his cell phone number on it along with his name, "I will always help you if you need it."

The child nodded, a single tear slipping down his face before he released the comforting hand of the doctor and moved closer to his step mother. The woman said nothing as she roughly grabbed the back of his shirt and half dragged him out of the hospital along with her. Tania and Ross headed the opposite way towards their own vehicle.

As Arthur watched the silver car that Alfred had crawled into pull away from the curb, he hoped to God that he had made the right choice by letting him go.

H~H

Alfred was partially surprised when his step-mother roughly grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing him to cry out in pain as she yanked him into the house behind her. Shoving him forward, she glared daggers at him before stomping past and throwing her purse onto the couch. She then turned and slapped him hard across the face. His head jerked with the force of the blow, but he didn't cry out this time. He only bit his lip and watched her movements closely.

"You idiot! Running out into the night is bad enough, after I have strictly told you and your brother never to do such a thing again, but then you go to the hospital of all places! Don't you know what they could do to us?! Let alone the money it takes to pay off your wasteful medical needs. A child like you and your brother are a waste of my good time and fortune."

She spat this out coldly while she screeched and carried on, throwing her arms every which way as though in a panic. She finally turned her cold eyes on him again and he gulped when he recognized that look. It mean punishment.

"You do know the punishment that comes with defying me, right?" she asked in a kindly manner, making Alfred even more nervous than before. His step-mother was furious.

"I do", he whispered weakly, "It was my idea to go to the hospital. I also was the one running away. Matthew tried to stop me, but I took him with me. He was weak from blood loss…he couldn't stop my forcing his actions."

Melina wasn't a complete idiot. She knew the boy was telling her this in order to save his brother from a punishment as well and honestly she didn't care so long as they learned their lesson. If he wanted to serve his brothers punishment, she would let him. In the end, she was always the winner, as both boys suffered at the others expense. Alfred was very much so the rebellious one of the two brothers, as Matthew was too weak and shy to really ever stand up to her. Punishing Alfred in that case was definitely like punishing them both as Matt would be unable to do anything.

The idea clicked within her mind and she nodded in agreement.

"Very well Alfred", she finally replied, "I shall not punish your brother when he returns home, but only if you agree to his punishment as well as your own?"

Alfred gulped, but the thought of Mattie going through it hardened him.

"Of course", he nodded, trying to make his small body seem intimidating, however she merely grinned wider as she started towards him.

"Then let the punishment commence" and Alfred's eyes widened as he backed away, but his step-mother merely laughed at the fear she saw in his eyes.

Now was her time to prove she was in control.


	6. Gut Feeling

**NOTE* **_Here it is my friends, chapter six! Sorry about the suspense, but more to come ;) Hope you all enjoy! Please don't hate me! XD_

**Chapter Six:**

**Gut Feeling**

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Alfred woke to that sound in his ear.

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

His entire body hurt as he attempted to sit up.

Drip…

Drip…

He cracked open his eyes taking in his surroundings.

Drip…

He just wanted the pain to vanish.

Alfred knew his mother had been angry at him for his defiance. She had been even angrier with him for purposely taking his brothers punishment. It hadn't helped either that he had flinched when she had first walked into the room at the hospital. That little move itself had caused him at least a third of the current pain.

The running water beside him on the ground made him shiver as he looked around the basement where his step mother had thrown him after she had finished beating him. It hadn't helped she had been wearing high heels either when she had gone about kicking him. No doubt it had left some rather nasty marks on his skin.

Closing his eyes as a wave of dizziness came over him, he pushed back against the cement floor until he was somewhat standing. Stumbling more like it, but he tried to move towards the door. He stopped, when a handcuff pulled at his ankle which he noticed was attached to the leaky pipe.

He sighed as he collapsed against the wall. Guess this was where he would be staying for the rest of the day if not longer.

It wasn't that he had never been chained in the basement before, but it had never been in the colder part of the year. Again he shivered as he rubbed his bare upper body. He could feel the welts on his skin scream in protest of the rough feeling the wall gave against them, but the memory of that belt coming down against him like a whip made him shudder and lean into more, if just for some support.

Al glanced down at his pants which were soaked in water and…well, she had really scared him. He was glad Matthew wasn't here to see him like this. He knew his brother would never have let him endure both of their punishments had he been present. He was just glad for now, his brother was still safe in the protective care of Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur… the man reminded him a lot of how his father Allen had been before their mother had passed away. The man had been stubborn and demanding, yet he had also been kind and protective. A hero who had once been a soldier for their country. Now just a drunken good for nothing. The very thought made Alfred even more depressed in his dank, dark prison.

"Awake are we?" came a voice from the stairs.

He looked up the stairs at where his step mother stood. He noticed someone standing behind her and grimaced when he noticed both his father, holding an almost empty bottle of beer in his hand, as well as his Uncle, Ivan, his step-mothers brother. The man was known for his enjoyment of…well, rough treatments to men, women, and children alike. It was no wonder his step mother was the way she was with an older brother like that around.

"Hello Pipsqueak", his father drunkenly bellowed before stumbling down the stairs, barely catching himself before nearly falling face first. He glanced at the handcuff around his foot and frowned as he turned to look at his wife. "Do we really have to chain him?"

"Of course darling", his wife grinned, "he is a very naughty boy. Aren't you Alfred?"

Al just sat there, silent.

"I said…aren't you, Alfred?" she said again, a hard look coming into her eyes.

"Oh the worst", he commented dryly with a glare.

She glared right back.

"You know Ivan here thinks little boys shouldn't be so disrespectful to their mothers, don't you brother dear?"

"Da", his uncle agreed, a strange darkness came into the man's eyes as he stepped forward, however his step mother held him back.

"Now, now brother dear, we can't have you killing the poor child. He admitted he was bad, I think that is enough for now. You will remain in here until tomorrow night Alfred. You have until then to answer me one question."

"And that is?"

"What will be your apology gift to me", she muttered with a smirk.

Alfred scowled. He really wanted to you give her his own idea of a gift, but he knew if he did she would only allow his uncle to beat him within an inch of his life. He couldn't give her that satisfaction and yet he couldn't…no, he wouldn't ever say sorry to a monster like her.

H~H

Arthur had been having a bad sick feeling his stomach since yesterday, but it wasn't a secret to him the reason behind the feeling. Ever since Alfred F. Jones had walked out the front doors of the hospital lobby, he had been feeling horrid. Francis had checked him over, but they both didn't need any clarification as to why the feeling remained even with medication. It wasn't a physical illness. Then of course there was the situation with his youngest patient. Matthew Williams. The boy had refused to eat ever since his brother had walked out and even now, an entire twenty fours house have passed and not a thing has been consumed.

"Matthew", Arthur said walking into the room, "you really need to eat lad."

Matthew just shook his head as he burrowed further into his blankets. He was hungry, but he couldn't only imagine what was happening to his little brother right now. The thought made him lose his appetite.

"Want to tell me why?"

Matthew did. He really wanted to tell Arthur about why he felt horrible and why he needed to get to Alfred as soon as possible, but Alfred would be angry. They might be separated or even worse…they might fail to take them out of the home, resulting in them being sent back into that hellish home.

Would he risk it?

Could he?

Should he…

"Arthur", he whimpered out as he clutched onto the doctor and burrowed his head into the white lab coat, hiding his tears as they sprang lose like an old facet.

"Easy now lad", Arthur comforted, "What's wrong?"

"I…" Matthew swallowed, "I am worried about Alfred."

Arthur hesitated, knowing this might lead down a path he might not want to go. However his own bad feeling rocketed and he knew what he needed to do.

"Would you like me to stop by the house and check on him?"

Matthew paused. If Arthur went to check on his own…would they think Matthew sent him? Would it really work out like that?

Matthew nodded nervously.

Arthur didn't move as he his hands continued to rest on the child's shoulders.

"Alright then", he finally said, "Tomorrow morning before I head home, I will run by and check on Alfred. Sound fair?"

Matthew could only nod as he prayed with all he had in him that everything would turn out alright in the end. Surely, he thought to himself with a large swallow, surely…his brother would be fine and this might just all be a horrible dream.

He knew deep down, this was not the case.

H~H

"Have you decided on your apology gift?" his step mother asked as she walked down the stairs the next morning. It was early, but she couldn't wait to see what type of present he had come up with.

Alfred hesitated before he nodded.

"Of course mother", he replied lovingly as she smiled and opened her arms to him.

Alfred just smiled a large fake grin as he shuffled forward, his bones and muscles protesting. He could do this…he thought to himself, he could be a hero like he always wanted to be. All he had to do…was stop her from ever hurting them again.

It was a big thing to do. It was a serious thing to do. Murder. Could he do it? He had thought about it all night, whether he should do it. However the question always came down to the final thought. Could he do it? Could he really kill his own step-mother, no matter how bad of a person she was?

The answer was simple in his mind. Yeah. He had to protect his brother and for now…that was all that mattered.

He hid the pocket knife he had kept in his shoe for emergencies behind his back as he she embraced him as though he were a long lost son. He wasn't fooled of course. She always did this. Beat the living soup out of him only to hug and kiss him the next time she met him after a beating. He was used to it and he no longer believed it.

Who knew the same pocket knife his step-mother had bought him would be the same one he would use to take her life. Or at least…he would definitely try.

He stumbled forward, leaning into her embrace and closed his eyes as he lifted his hand. He was just about to bring it down into her stomach, when a tight grip clenched around his wrist.

"Wrong move…nephew", a voice spat.

His entire body crumpled as the large knuckles of his uncle sank into his rib cage. He heard the crack that came after and gasped in pain as he was literally thrown back down the stairs into the basement and onto the floor. His step mother stared at him in shock before she looked down at the pocket knife lying at her feet. She stooped down and picked it up. She ran her fingers over it as her eyes turned hard.

"My own gift to you…you little Indian giver", she spat as she marched down the stairs.

She grabbed the same hand that Ivan had, causing the bruises to scream in agony before she raised the knife and brought it down through the middle of his hand.

Never had Alfred felt such pain as black spots drifted across his eyesight.

"Do what you like brother", she spat as she left the knife sticking through his hand, "just don't kill him."

As his step-mother walked away, Ivan just grinned as he turned back to the boy lying on the floor at his feet.

"We will have some fun, Da?" he asked and reached down towards Alfred.

The child could only close his eyes and embrace the pain as he felt all sense of reality fade into nothing.


	7. Emergency!

**Chapter Seven:**

**Emergency **

Arthur yawned as pulled off his white lab coat. He had pulled another double shift for Francis who was finally over the brunt of his illness. Tomorrow the blonde haired nuisance would be back and Arthur would finally be able to have an actual descent amount of sleep. Grabbing his regular black jacket from the back of his office chair, he flipped off the light and locked the door.

"See you tomorrow Arthur", nurses called to him as he walked down the halls heading for the door at the back of the hospital where his car was parked. Grabbing his keys he unlocked it before sliding inside. He laid back for a moment, just enjoying the moment of being alone before starting up the engine and buckling his seatbelt. He backed up and started out of the parking lot towards the address he had dialed into his phone GPS. The home of Alfred F. Jones and Matthew A. Williams.

Since the day he had saw the small child off with his step-mother, he had had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. When he spoke to Matthew last night, it only confirmed his bad feeling even more. Something was definitely wrong and he would figure out what.

Arthur drove for about fifteen minutes before he came to the location he had put in. He was surprised when he saw the house sitting a few feet away. It was huge and obviously not a poor persons feeble attempt at a living arrangement.

Beginning to doubt himself for his irrational fears, he got out of the car and started towards the front door. Now normally, he would have been fine with just knocking and when no one answered, turning around and leaving, but the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach grew. When no one answered his continued knocks, he became desperate. He took from his back pocket a small kit of lock picks from the days of his youth when he was considered "a rebel child". He hadn't used them in years, but he never left the house without them, in case anything should come up.

As soon as the lock clicked into place, he quietly pushed it open. At first, he didn't see or hear anything, but the deeper he walked into the house, the more he began to get a sick feeling in his gut. The entire place reeked of alcohol and something else. Something more…metallic. Being a doctor does more than just make you money and lose hours of precious well deserved sleep. No, it trained him to smell blood easily and this…this was definitely blood that the place reeked of.

There was no movement as he walked through the house and he wasn't sure if he should call out for someone in case something really was wrong and they hid it from him. Instead, he just began to explore a bit. Everything in the house was what Arthur considered high priced. It wasn't a cheap dwelling and he could see why so many social workers had trouble collecting evidence because of the almost perfect living arrangements that most abusers don't have.

It wasn't until he was about to start up the stairs that he heard a small sound. He couldn't tell what it was, but it sounded almost like a moan. Turning towards the sound, he stepped off the stairs and towards the kitchen. He slowed when he found a small white door with three locks on it. Undoing each one, he gripped the knob. Taking a breath, a little afraid at what he might find, he pushed the door open and just stood there, staring inside.

"A-Alfred", Arthur whispered.

He couldn't get his mind to work right, nor his legs to move. The sight before him was gruesome and not one he ever cared to see, especially to a small eight year old.

Alfred was lying in the middle of the floor in a small pool of his own blood, his sandy blonde hair matted red along with his clothes. The boy's eyes were barely open into slits and even then, they were glazed and devoid of any sign of life. His skin was an almost translucent white and his breathing came in shallow spurts as he tried and failed to take in deeper breaths.

The boy, though barely conscious, trained his focus on the man in the doorway. His heart beat faster at the sight of the blonde doctor standing there. Was he dreaming?

"A-Ar…th…ur" came the weak and frail voice.

The sound seemed to snap the doctor out of his moment of panic as he raced forward and gently began to roll the boy onto his back. Alfred hissed at the pain, but he tried to reign it down when he noticed the panicked look on the older man's face.

"Hang on okay Al? H-Hang on", the doctor mumbled as he pulled out a phone. He dialed 911 and soon had given all the information he could to the responder who was sending it out to the local police and fire departments. Help was on its way.

"Ar…thur", Alfred moaned as he closed his eyes, sucking in a breath when a cough tore from his sore throat, blood coughing up and coating Arthur's white dress shirt with red specks.

"Easy lad", Arthur cooed as he gently raked his fingers through the formerly blonde, now strawberry blonde colored hair, "Everything will be okay. Hang with me, alright? I'm right here. Easy."

Arthur continued to comfort the small boy as he closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of the doctor's fingers running through his hair. No one could honestly say how long it had been that they stayed in that position, but before long sirens came roaring towards them. Police and EMTs flew into the house.

"In here!" Arthur called.

The two EMTs rushed in and gasped at the scene, but they didn't stop moving as they pushed Arthur aside and began doing an overall assessment of the boy's health status.

"He's lost a lot of blood", one said.

"We need to get him to the hospital stat, I think a rib punctured his lung", the other replied as they began prepping him.

Arthur couldn't honestly remember the ride to the hospital. All he knew was he had climbed in with the boy and had answered what he could for the paramedics who had recognized Arthur from the hospital. When they finally arrived, Francis and a team of nurses greeted them, having got the call, but the blonde who had just arrived for his first shift in days was stunned when he saw the ambulance doors open and Arthur stumble out.

"Are you alright?" Francis asked him, but Arthur shook him off, "Help the boy!" he demanded.

Francis didn't waste time as he ran to the boy and rushed him into one of their surgery prep rooms. Arthur ran to his locker and grabbed his lab coat and scrubs as he rushed back to the ER.

"I am doing the surgery", he told Francis who noticed the determined and desperate glint in his friends eyes, "Alright, I will assist you."

Arthur gave a nod as the two gloved up and tied masks over their faces. They stepped into the room with determination and weren't going to come back out until they had done all they could do to save the life of the small eight year old lying deathly still and ghostly white on their operating table.

Arthur knew this was the time to keep his promise to the two brothers.

To protect them.

_"__In Place of Hope, comes Security…"_

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**_First_**_, I sincerely apologize about how long it took me to update. Life has been crazy lately. _

**_Second_**_, sorry about the length of this chapter, but I thought it was important to get across the severity of the situation. _

**_Third_**_, look forward to a new chapter coming very soon! (Hopefully late tonight or late tomorrow)_

_Thanks for the reviews! _


	8. Regrets and Resolutions

**NOTE* **_Alright guys, as promised, here is the new chapter! I might even have time for another one tonight! Yay! We will have to see though. For now, enjoy!_

**Chapter Eight:**

**Regrets and Resolutions **

Arthur sat in the dark, his eyes unblinking as he stared at the hospital's white-washed walls. In the bed beside him was Alfred. Little, innocent, strong Alfred who was now laying there, unmoving, a breathing mask on his face and several different types of wires hooked to his body. As the rhythmic beeping continued on through the too silent room, only one thought remained in his mind.

'I should never have let him go'

The words ate at Arthur, tearing into him with guilt and frustration. How could he of ever let the boy go to a family that led to this. How could he have not fought for the child when he noticed the fear in his eyes? The answer was a simple one. Money. All of his life, he had been raised, the youngest of four children to believe that money was the thing that mattered most in the world. His eldest brother Scott, along with his two middle brothers Ian and Dan were that way as well, especially the twins. Scott wasn't quite as bad. Overly rebellious, Scott had broken away from the family at the young age of seventeen. Still he wasn't completely numb to the teaching of his family and money remained an important factor in all he did.

Well not anymore. Arthur would be the one to change this stupid family value, he swore it as he stared at young Alfred's shallowly rising chest.

"I swear to you", he ground out as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Arthur?" a voice called.

He turned to see Matthew standing in the doorway. The boy was well enough now he was going to be released tomorrow, but until something was decided concerning the two brothers future, he would remain in the hospital, compliments of the staff who were charmed by their presence and had come to love the boys and sympathize with their current situation. The staff especially felt for poor Arthur who felt guilty about everything that presently occurred.

"Matthew, lad, come on in", he replied as he watched the small boy step inside, his small body shooting for his brother as soon as he noticed the boy on the bed.

Matthew had heard his brother had been found and rescued from their home, but he hadn't been informed of his condition and he definitely didn't know he had been admitted to the hospital. That was another thing Arthur felt guilty about…he had forgotten to check up on Matthew and let him know about his brother.

"H-How is he?" the boy asked as he shook, gripping his little brothers hand desperately with his own.

"Not well", Arthur admitted, "but better than he could have been had he not been found when he was."

Matthew didn't reply to that statement as he gently rubbed his fingers over the small palm in his hands. In that moment, no one else mattered but Matt and his brother. His strong, defiant, annoying, precious little brother!

The tears slipped freely down his cheeks, not even noticing them or the shaking of his small, thin body until Arthur wrapped a protective and comforting arm around him.

"Easy lad, I got you", he replied as he shushed the boy's cries, soothingly rubbing his hand up and down his small back, "I know it looks scary, but he honestly is doing rather well, generally speaking."

Matthew just nodded as he sobbed, his shoulders continuing to shake with each one that came. He took comfort in Arthur's touch and his words, but he couldn't express properly the feelings he had at the moment. He should have told Arthur sooner, then perhaps his brother would still be smiling like he almost always was.

"W-W-What exactly is w-wrong with h-him?" Matthew said through hiccups.

"Well", started Arthur, not sure how to explain it to the young, grief stricken eleven year old, "He has a stab wound in his right hand, he has five broken ribs, one of which puncture his lung. He has a broken left arm and a badly sprained right ankle. He also has a major concussion, but I am confident he should be waking up from his medically induced coma within the next two days."

Matthew nodded as he wiped his snotty nose across the sleeve of his hospital gown. Arthur wrinkled his nose as he timidly grabbed a Kleenex and wiped off the child's nose, placing it in front of him.

"Blow" he instructed, so Matthew did. It didn't change the fact he was grossed out by it, but resolved himself not to show it. Now was not the time to upset the boy further.

Taking the eleven year old into his arms, he pulled him onto his lap as he rocked him back and forth comfortingly. Neither one really remembered when they fell asleep in that position.

H~H

Tania walked into the room of Alfred F. Jones and froze, smiling at the scene she saw before her. Dr. Arthur Kirkland sat there in one of the hospital chairs sound asleep, cuddling a deeply asleep Matthew A. Williams in his arms. Being silent, she placed her briefcase on the ground and slowly walked further into the room. Gently she shook the doctor's shoulder. His reaction was almost instantaneous.

Arthur bolted awake at the touch of the social worker and blinked when he noticed her calm and smiling face. In his arms, Matthew only groaned a bit before silently falling back to sleep. He smiled as he clutched the child closer to his chest.

"Tania, good to see you", he muttered sleepily.

She smiled.

"Good to see you too Arthur, too bad it's because of such circumstance" she replied as her gaze rested on the unconscious child within the hospital bed.

Arthur could only nod in agreement. Solemnly he picked Matthew up and began carrying him out of the room to his own hospital bed. Placing him gently down on the mattress, he covered him with a blanket. Once more running his hand through the soft, long blonde hair, he smiled and flipped out the light.

"I have your report on the surgery. We have more than enough evidence with Matthew's testimony and the pictures to arrest the entire family. Even as we speak, police are searching for the whereabouts of Allen and Melina Jones, as well as Ivan Ashdod and…" she sighed, "my partner, Ross Branson. Seems he was on the family's payroll."

"You couldn't have known", Arthur said, recognizing the guilt in her eyes.

"Doesn't change the fact that it happened though, does it?" she asked knowing he understood how she felt.

"No", he agreed, "It doesn't change a thing."

Sympathetically she rubbed his arm before stepping away and back into her professional manner. Pulling out her case file, she opened it up on her lap before sitting in the chair of the nearest hospital lobby. Arthur took a seat across from her.

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Well", she started, "because of you involvement both as their doctor and as the man who found Alfred, you will have to be called onto the witness stand. Matthew and Alfred also, if they can, will be asked to speak against their family. With their testimony, your eye witness account and the police evidence, along with several different statements from past doctors who have attended to the boys, there is almost no doubt that we can take them down for good on Child Abuse and Child Neglect. It will depend on what Alfred can tell us whether we can arrest them and convict them of attempted murder."

Arthur nodded as he listened and viewed the different files showing the different types of evidence and listings of witness testimonies.

A small knock on the door brought their attention to Francis who was standing there watching them.

"What's up?" Arthur asked as he yawned.

"Found this little guy wandering around. He was looking for you."

Matthew peeked from behind Francis' leg and he smiled in relief when he saw Arthur and Tania. Walking in, he slowed however the closer he got.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, noticing the growing frown on the young boys face.

"Is…Is she going to take us away?"

Tania looked up, realizing he was speaking about her.

"No sweetie, not yet", she replied, "right now this place is probably the safest for you and the hospital has agreed to keep you until Alfred is well enough to leave."

"Are you…" he paused and took a breath, obviously nervous, "are you going to split us up?"

Tania was silent. Honestly, she couldn't say yay or nay to that question. Arthur noticed her silence and the growing fear in the child's eyes. Memory of Alfred's own fear came back with a crushing weight as he stood up and knelt in front of Matthew.

"I promise you", he said as he looked into the kid's eyes, "I will make sure you and your brother are kept together. Understand?"

Matthew stared into the doctor's green eyes, but he saw no deceit there, only understanding and desperate determination. He believed him.

"I understand", he replied.

Arthur smiled as he pulled the boy into his arms. He turned his head to peer at the dumbstruck people watching him.

"Arthur", Tania started with the shake of her head.

"I will take them in", he replied and her eyes widened, as did Francis'.

"Y-You?" she asked stunned.

"Me. What do I need to do to foster them?" he asked her as he stood, a hand on Matthew's back as the child clutched his waist.

Tania gaped, completely taken by surprise at the question and bold statement. However she saw the determination and the fierce protectiveness in his eyes. She didn't question his sincerity.

"It will take some time and paperwork, but we can do it" she replied nodding as she began pulling several papers out.

While Tania threw herself into the paperwork, Francis stepped forward.

"Are you sure about this, Arthur?" he asked.

Arthur looked down at Matthew who peered back at him. "Positive", he whispered with a gentle smile.

Francis could only smile back. He had never seen such a compassionate, loving expression on his friend's face before and he had known him for many years. Then again, he thought as he looked at the young boy clinging to his friend's leg, he didn't blame him at all for the bold decision.

"Well then my little friend", he said kneeling in front of the boy, "my name is Francis, Arthur's roommate. Welcome to the household."

Matthew beamed with pleasure as he threw himself into the shocked arms of the long blonde haired doctor. Arthur could only grin widely at the scene before he turned to look out the door thinking of the other little boy still sleeping the day away. Alfred would finally have his request answered. He would make sure that the boys stayed together. Permanently.

_"__In Place of Security, is Faith…"_


	9. Family

**NOTE* **_Hey guys, here is another one. I love writing these characters, they are proving to be a lot of fun. Sorry if you don't like the feel-goodz, but I absolutely love them! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Nine:**

**Family**

Alfred blinked as he opened his eyes. His head felt stuffy and his body numb when he tried to move, but it was the sharp pain that flashed throughout his entire body that left him lying there, unwilling to move again. Was he in his bed? Had his step mother and uncle finally decided the beating was enough?

He focused his eyes and stared at the unfamiliar white ceiling.

Nope, he thought to himself, definitely not his bedroom. Turning his head, he winced at the mild pulse that ran through his eyes and forehead. The pain gritted deep into his bones and he closed his eyes, trying to swallow down his nausea.

"Alfred?" a voice asked.

His eyes flashed open at the voice and he stared into the concerned and surprised eyes of his older brother, Matthew who stood in the doorway dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue button up long-sleeved shirt.

"M-Mattie", he whispered.

"Alfred!" his brother yelled as he took off and ran to the side of the bed.

For a moment, Alfred was worried that his brother was going to dive into the bed on top of him, but fortunately he seemed to realize that wouldn't turn out very well. Instead, he clutched the others hand in a nearly bruising grip.

"I was so scared you would never wake up, Al…" Mattie cried, "Al…I'm so sorry!"

"Why" he croaked out, his throat dry.

"I s-should have t-told Arthur about m-mom sooner!" his brother cried.

Alfred frowned. He knew it wasn't right that his brother was blaming himself for what had occurred. Neither of them could have stopped it and even if they had told, who says it would have changed the ultimate outcome. If anything, Matthew would have just been added to the list of abuses and that was something Alfred would not let happen.

"Matt, what is…" a voice spoke from the doorway, however it dropped off.

Alfred started to turn further to see who was there when a blonde haired, green eyes familiar face popped into his line of view; a vibrant smile on his face.

"Well good morning lad", the doctor chuckled.

It was a sound Alfred relished as he smiled back, not as bright as his usual smile, but still better than nothing. A wince quickly followed however and the doctor frowned.

"Are you in pain?"

Alfred nodded.

"Hang on a minute", he said as he reached up above the boy's head and raised the dose of morphine a bit. A quick numbing sensation came over Alfred and he let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. The pain faded into nothing and he gave a relieved smile.

"Thanks" he said tiredly.

"Anytime my boy", Arthur replied, as a slight awkwardness found its way into the small hospital room, "Err…if you want to know, a warrant has been put out for the arrest of you dad, step-mother and uncle, as well as the social worker Ross Branson."

Alfred sighed in relief. That meant they couldn't reach Matthew. Thank God. Around that moment, Tania walked into the room. When she noticed Alfred awake, she smiled and stepped forward.

"You okay kid?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Tired."

She smiled sympathetically.

"You can go to sleep as soon as you answer a few questions", she said, "Can you tell me what happened after you left the hospital a few days ago?"

"I…" he paused and looked at Matthew.

Arthur recognized the look.

"Matt, I think Alfred needs a drink. Down stairs in the cafeteria they are selling chocolate milk. Would you mind getting him one? Also get me a water and yourself something."

"Whatever I want?" Matt asked wide eyed.

Arthur smiled.

"Whatever you want lad", he replied.

Matthew beamed, "I will be right back Al!"

The eleven year old sped out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Alfred began his story. He didn't want his brother to hear what had occurred. He especially couldn't tell him about the deal he had made to keep the pain away from him. It wasn't something he wanted his brother dealing with right now, not when he was already worried about Alfred's condition and the future of the two.

"I left with my step-mother and we arrived home. She…she hit and kicked me and told me I deserved punishment. Matthew too. I…" he paused, "I asked her to pass on Matt's punishment and give it to me instead as I was the one to blame for running away with Mattie. She did, but she was angry I had spoken against her, so she added more to the beating."

"What happened next?" Tania asked when he stopped.

"S-She chained me to a leaky drain pipe in the basement. I wanted to stop the pain and help Matthew, so I…I decided the best way would be to kill her."

Arthur gaped at the young boy. The child had actually contemplated murdering someone? His step-mother no less?

"I grabbed my pocket knife from my shoe and… I went to stab her. Her brother, Ivan was there though and he stopped me. They…they didn't hold back after that. I am sure you can imagine what happened after that."

They nodded. When the two began whispering between themselves, he got up the courage to ask the real question he had been worrying over since he had woken up and learned of his parent's arrest warrant. What was going to happen to him and his brother now?

"W-What happens now?" he asked.

Tania looked up.

"What do you mean Alfred?"

"I mean…What happens to Matt and me, now that my parents are about to be arrested."

Arthur fidgeted nervously. This had been so much easier with Matthew, so why was it so hard with Alfred? Arthur didn't need to think too hard about that one. Arthur had gotten close to Alfred. There was just something about the child that drew him in and made him want to protect the little boy. It mattered to him what Alfred thought and wanted.

"Well, I was talking with Tania earlier and…" Arthur hesitated, "how would you feel about living with me?"

Alfred stared at the doctor.

"I can't", he replied.

Arthur's heart dropped. Alfred…didn't want to come live with him?

"C-Can I ask why?" he mumbled.

Tania also looked on in interest.

"Well, I can't leave Matt. I couldn't ever leave Matt" Alfred said as though it were obvious.

Arthur burst out laughing, relief surging back into him.

"W-What is it?" asked Alfred, scared for a moment the doctor was angry or going crazy. He didn't doubt the bushy eye-browed doctor wasn't at least a few screws short of a set. After all, most adults Alfred knew were insane.

"S-Sorry lad", Arthur got out as he choked down his laughter of relief, "It's just…I would never dream of separating you and your brother."

Alfred's eyes grew large.

"Y-You mean…"

"Yeah lad", Arthur laughed with a wide smile, "Both of you. Would you like to live with me for at least a while?"

Alfred's face split into a large, wide smile, the biggest Arthur had ever seen on the eight year old boy.

"Yeah!"

Arthur could only smile wider as the child's enthusiasm infected him, causing him also to become excited about the prospect. He sat on the edge of the bed and hugged the lad to him, mindful of his injuries and fragile condition. About that time Matthew walked back in with two chocolate milks and a bottle of water.

"Hey let me in too!" he yelled with a smile, knowing the doctor must have just informed his brother of their new home.

Arthur smiled as he pulled the eleven year old into the circle, keeping his weight on his lap and off of Alfred in case Matt accidentally aggravated an injury. Tania who was looking on at the heart warming scene smiled. She was confident more so now than ever that her decision to accept the young doctor's plea was worthwhile. These three would no doubt be very good for one another.

H~H

That night, after Arthur had made sure Matthew was comfortable in his bed and sleeping soundly, he waltzed back into Alfred's hospital room where the small boy was staring up at the ceiling.

"What's the matter, Al?" he asked.

"I was just wondering", he whispered, "Do you think…"

"Think what?" Arthur implored, interested in the boy's thoughts.

"D-Do you think…we can be a family?" he whispered, obviously embarrassed by his own words.

Arthur bit his lip as he wondered what to tell the small boy. It was not surprising an eight year old was wondering about family. Children needed a stable support after all, but Arthur was only 26 himself and wasn't sure how good of dad he would truly be to the two young children.

"I don't know" he admitted truthfully, "I have never been a dad before and you guys…you haven't ever lived with me before."

Alfred and Arthur were silent until finally the boy spoke up.

"I guess it will be a learning experience then huh?" he asked in a whisper.

Arthur chuckled at the mature reply.

"Yes, I assume it will be", he stated as he stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed, "I can't promise you everything will be perfect Alfred, but I can tell you this…I will protect you the best I possibly can."

Alfred sat up slowly, aching, but the ache only a dull one as he wrapped his small arms around the doctor's waist. Arthur copied the motion as he gently held the boy to him, his small blonde head leaning on his chest.

"I love you", came the quiet whisper.

Arthur sucked in a breath. The child loved him? He had done so little to help the boy, but he loved him because of what he had done. The very thought made Arthur tear up as the clear liquid slipped down his cheeks unchecked.

"I love you too…Alfred", he whispered and he meant it as he kissed the top of the child's head. Never before had he felt such a deep love or protective sensation come over him for anyone. He swore he would protect these children, provide them with a stable home the best he could and love them with all the love he could for the boys who had always deserved it from the day they were born.

"I love you far too much in fact", he stated again, but he doubted there was ever a love too deep for a child such as this one.

_"__And in place of Faith, is Love"_


	10. Epilogue

**Chapter Ten:**

**Epilogue**

Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew stepped into the court room. They were nervous, oh so nervous to be facing their family who had abused them over these past years.

"Attention, all rise for the judge" yelled the voice of the bailiff.

Arthur and the boys who had just taken their seats stood up immediately as the judge walked in. As soon as he was seated, everyone retook their seats and the prosecuting attorney stepped onto the floor.

"We are here today to put on trial four people. Two for the offence of Child abuse and Child neglect and two more for the same charges as well as attempted murder. We have documented the testimonies of several different doctors from hospitals in both Canada and America stating what they witnessed to believe was child abuse, along with the testimonies of our three witnesses, Arthur Kirkland and the two victims of the case today, Matthew A. Williams and Alfred F. Jones. At this time, I ask Arthur Kirkland to take the stand."

Arthur walked forward and stepped into the eye-witness stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do", he replied with his hand raised and the other hand laying on the Bible provided.

"Dr. Kirkland, you were the boy's physician at the hospital when they first came in that night, October the 17th. Can you tell the court what you witnessed?"

"Objection", yelled the defending attorney, "That is clearly a broad topic and could go any which way."

"Objection overruled", stated the judge, "please answer the question the way you see fit doctor."

Arthur nodded as he took a deep breath, preparing himself.

"That night or day, I guess you could call it, at one in the morning, I got a call from my front desk nurse telling me that I was needed in the ER. When I got down there from my office, two boys were standing in the lobby dripping wet and nearly collapsed. I rushed both into the care of my nurses as I prepped Matthew for surgery. The boy had a stab wound from a broken beer bottle with pieced embedded into his stomach. When first questioned about the wound, the boys reported it was due to an accident. It was after this that I began looking into their old cases and finding other signs of possible abuse. I contacted DCS immediately and they showed up right after the kid's parents showed up."

He paused and glanced at the four on trial who continued to stare at him. He swallowed nervously as he continued on at the prosecutors prompting.

"After this, I cleared Alfred fit to go home. Tiana and I had no proof with which to keep the boy and he wasn't bad off enough to warrant another night in the hospital. I walked him and his mother to the front lobby doors and saw them off."

"After which led to you finding Alfred, correct?" Arthur nodded.

"How did that happen? How did you find him?"

"I spoke to Matthew about his brother and the boy admitted he feared for his safety. I told him I would check up on his brother for him, as is allowed by a doctor concerned for the safety of his patient. So when I left work the following morning, I went to the house. I admit, I broke into the house, but I sensed something was wrong. When I entered, I…"

"Objection!" yelled the defense attorney again, "he clearly just admitted to a criminal act."

"Objection sustained", the judge ruled, "What was decided about this testimony?"

"It has already been discussed with the police who have ruled the act in favor of acting in the interest of saving a life. Dr. Kirkland has been given a warning and made to pay a small fine."

"Continue then please Doctor", the judge replied as he accepted the information, silencing the defense attorney once again.

"After I entered, I smelt the metallic scent of blood and alcohol. I knew the smell because of my time as a surgeon. When I finally located the boy, he was…in horrible shape. I rushed to him and began staunching some of the blood flow, trying to calm him down as we waited for the police and ambulance to arrive who I called after finding Alfred. After that, I rushed with him to the hospital where I worked on him as his primary surgeon. Alfred suffered severe injuries and remained in a coma for two days before he finally woke."

"Thank you Doctor, that is all for now."

Arthur nodded as he climbed off the stand and went back to his chair. He comfortingly squeezed both boys' hands as he sat down in between them.

"We now call to the stand Matthew and Alfred…"

"Objection! Why are two witnesses going up together?"

"Objection sustained", the judge thundered, "Answer the question prosecutor."

"Matthew is an eleven year old autistic child and Alfred is an eight year old who suffers panic attacks. DCS felt it would be wise to allow them to go up together and I also feel this would be best. They already know to help one another collaborate their stories and merely talk from their point of view."

"Continue", the judge said as he watched the two boys meekly make their way to the eye witness stand. His smile became gentle when he noticed them watching him, shaking like newly fallen leaves.

"Easy boys", responded the prosecutor with a kind smile, "do you guys swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"We do", they replied in unison.

"Matthew A. Williams, would you tell for the court your own story of what happened to you through your childhood?"

Matt took a deep breath as he squeezed his little brother's hand in his own.

"It all began when our mother died. Father began drinking a lot more and he became angrier. Then he met Melina. They married and she hated us. She often hit us and father did too when he got overly drunk. Ivan, her brother, would come over and purposely make Alfred angry so that Alfred would do something to deserve being hit. It continued through the years. Sometimes they broke our arms, or our legs, or sometimes they just tossed us down some stairs. There was one occasion when…"

"You little piece of garbage!" screamed Melina, "I practically raise you like my own son, how dare you do this to me! You…"

"Defense attorney, please reign in your client!" roared the judge as the attorney nodded and began trying to calm the woman down. She was obviously not helping her case at all with that outburst.

Matthew trembled at the pure rage he saw in her eyes. The court held their breath waiting for him to continue, but he couldn't find the words as tears pricked his eyes. Alfred wrapped his arms soothingly around his brother. Matthew calmed at the familiar embrace and took another breath.

"There was one occasion when she decided to really punish Alfred. She locked him in a closet for the entire weekend and refused to let him out to do anything. Not go to the bathroom or eat something. Nothing. When she finally let him out, he was…he was starving practically and very dirty. I helped him take a bath."

"How old were you both when they did this?"

"I was eight and Alfred was five."

The court rumbled with a wave of anger through the crowd who heard the testimony. The four on trial knew they were sunk, but they refused to show it as the prosecutor then turned to Alfred.

"Alfred, please state for the court the events leading up to the your most recent stay in the hospital."

"It was after we went to the hospital to treat Matt's stomach wound after dad stabbed him with his broken beer bottle in a drunken rage of anger. I was alright, according to Arthur, so he released me to leave the hospital with Melina. When we got home she hit me and beat me something fierce. When she told me she was going to do the same to Mattie…" he paused and stared at his brother who was watching him, "I couldn't let her. I told her to let me take it."

Matthew gasped, tears running down his face. "Al…" he cried.

Alfred continued speaking.

"I made a deal with her to take my brothers punishment, but I knew my defiance had angered her even more. She beat me real bad to the point I lost consciousness, then she handcuffed my ankle to a leaky pipe in the basement. I attempted, in self-defense", he stated as he was instructed to say, "to free myself from my situation by stabbing my step-mother. However Ivan stopped me. Furious, mother…she stabbed me through the hand and left my pocket knife sticking through it. Ivan then decided to teach me a lesson."

"What was your current condition while in the hospital?"

"Arthur says I had five broken ribs, multiple cuts and bruises, a major concussion that warranted a medically induced coma, as well as broken arm and badly sprained ankle. The one that had been chained. Ivan also dislocated some of my fingers and my shoulder, but they were put back into place."

"Thank you boys", the prosecutor replied as he helped the two down and back to their places beside Arthur who smiled at them and whispered a good job to them.

"With so much evidence, it has been decided ahead of time that we have enough to prove them guilty. We ask your honor, for you to make the final decision."

The judge stood up and raised his gavel.

"I hereby order that Allen Jones be convicted of Child Abuse and Child Neglect and sentenced to seven years in prison. I hereby order that Ross Branson be convicted of aiding and embedding a known Child Abuser and is hereby sentenced to seven years in prison with his social work license revoked. I hereby order that Ivan Ashdod and Melina Ashdod Jones be convicted of Child Abuse, Child Neglect, and the Attempted Murder of Alfred F. Jones and are both hereby sentenced to fifty years in prison. Case dismissed."

The judge brought down the gavel as everyone cheered. Well, almost everyone.

"How dare you do this to me?! I am your mother! You hear me?! I am your mother! You're a little…" Melina was pulled into the back, but as Ivan passed the boys, he leaned by Alfred.

"Your time is coming, nephew", he growled in a low tone, but Alfred merely turned away, ignoring the way his heart sped up at the threat.

"What did he say to you?" asked Arthur curiously.

"Nothing", Alfred whispered, "he didn't say nothing."

Arthur nodded, but he didn't believe him. Still, for now he was just relieved that their problems were over, even if it did only lead to something more major. A life together as a real family. Arthur almost couldn't imagine it.

"Come on boys", he replied as he took their hands, "let's go home."

"Home", whispered Matthew, "What a lovely word."

Alfred nodded in agreement. "Thank you Arthur, for all you have done for us."

Arthur merely shook his head.

"No my love, thank you", he replied instead and mentally added, 'for showing me the true meaning of family and giving me a reason to really live.'

**_"_****_In Place of Hope, is Security; In place of Security, is Faith; and in place of Faith, is Love."_**

**_"_****_These three key factors are what constitutes a family."_**

_~ DaLantis_

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_Hey, I hope all you wonderful readers enjoyed the story. I may or may not be writing a sequel. Let me know what you guys want and I will decide based on how many people say they want one! Thanks for everything and all your support throughout this story! _


End file.
